Wash Me Away
by dardarbinx101
Summary: Tris has to deal with a lot right now. Second phase of training is here and keeping her divergence under wraps is getting difficult. Then there's Eric. What does he really want with her and why does she always find herself near him?
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the 4th part!**

 **This one is slightly more tame, I will say. BUt. There are reasons, I promise.**

 **Rated M: strong language/sexual content/bdsm themes**

 **AU/canon blend**

 **I do not own Divergent or any related characters/situations**

 **Characters may be ooc at times/during certain situations**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Tris grunted softly as she helped move supplies from Amity's trucks, the sacks heavy in her arms. "So we passed the first stage of training and this is our reward. Glamorous," Christina grumbled.

Tris nodded softly, her mouth opened to speak when a blinding light flashed beside her. She twisted her head, her eyes narrowed until she saw the flash of light again. Her lip was between her teeth as she stalked towards where the light had come from, her eyes glancing around nervously. She took in a deep breath as she peered behind the stacks of bags, her heart drumming up her throat as dark-brown eyes and a warm smile came into view.

"Mom?" Tris asked as she walked into her mother's embrace.

"Oh, my girl!"

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Tris asked as she took a step back, her eyes glancing around them every now and then.

"I knew they'd assign you here sooner or later. Look at you. God, you're so strong and beautiful." Tris inhaled sharply as her mother's fingers stroked her cheek.

"Mom, you can't be here."

"I know, but you're in danger."

"What?"

Her mother took a deep breath, her eyes hard—like dark crystals. "I have to ask you something. You weren't sick the day you took your aptitude test, were you?"

Tris chewed on her inner cheek, her heart beating against her ribcage. "Why?

"What were your test results?" Tris' ears were ringing softly as she stared at her mother, her lips refusing to open. "Honey, it's okay, you can tell me."

"They were, uh—they were inconclusive." Tris felt heat crawl across her cheeks as she averted her gaze.

She let out a small gasp when her mother's fingers gripped her cheeks, forcing her to look back into her warm eyes. "Divergent? You can't tell anyone. You can't tell your friends, your instructors, you can't trust anyone."

Tris jumped softly when an alarm went off, the ringing screeching in her ears. "Mom."

"People have always been so threatened by Divergents. But now Erudite is looking for them everywhere, they're actively seeking them out."

"Why? Mom, what am I?"

Her mother took a deep breath, her lips pulling down at the ends. "You don't conform, your mind works in a million different ways. They're scared of you. Stage two of training is where you are most at risk. They're gonna get inside your head and watch how you respond to fear. But you can pass, you can make it through Dauntless, I have seen it before."

"How do you know so much about this? You were in Dauntless?"

She gave Tris a small smile, her eyes crinkling up at the edges. "Never mind about me. Do not let them—"

"Wait."

"—know who you are."

Tris was trying to pull her mother's hands away as they smoothed down her hair, her heartbeat in her ears. "No, but, wait. Were you Dauntless?"

"Listen!" Her mother whispered, a dark fire behind her eyes.

Tris had her mouth opened to speak when a noise sounded from behind her. Tris spun on her heel, a Dauntless guard staring back at her. "Hey! What are you doing?" Tris blinked a few times before peering over her shoulder, her mother gone. "The truck's loaded. Let's go."

* * *

Tris' right leg was bouncing up and down, the vibrations soothing as silence filled the air. She cast a glance to Christina, her dark eyes staring straight ahead. Sighing, she looked over at the Dauntless born. Uriah and Lynn were sitting near each other, Lynn's head resting against the wall as Uriah sat up tall. He caught her eye and a smile spread across his lips. "Who's top initiate, now?" he asked , his eyebrow arching towards Tris.

"I am," Peter quipped.

Tris bit down on the rage that was sizzling beneath her skin as she watched Lynn lean forward. She tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows knitting together. She huffed before leaning back, her shoulders shrugging. "Not a problem."

Tris' lips twitched up as Peter glared at Lynn, his chest puffing up. "Excuse me?"

Lynn cast him a lazy glance. "I said: not a problem. Are you dense?"

Peter had opened his mouth to speak when the door creaked open. Tris felt her veins run cold as Molly stalked out, her body shaking and lips quivering.

"What did they do to her?" Christina asked, her voiec low.

"Tris," Four called as he stood in the doorway. Tris took a deep breath as she stood up and entered the room, her eyes landing on the reclining chair. "Take a seat." Tris exhaled slowly as she leaned back in the chair, the leather cool against her skin. "I'm gonna inject you with a serum that simulates the part of your brain that processes fear."

"Alright."

"It induces the hallucination and then transmitters in the serum allow me to see the images in your mind."

"You can see inside my mind?" Tris' eyebrows knitted together, her heartbeat drumming up her throat.

"Mm-hmm." Tris wiped her hands on her pants, sweat collecting on her skin as Four walked over to her. He pushed against her shoulders. "Lean back." Tris did as she was told, her head resting against the soft cushion as Four brought the needle-gun close to her neck. She swallowed as his fingertips smoothed against her skin, her hair falling to the side. A strange shiver pulsed through her, her mind replacing his fingers with Eric's. "Okay, you're going to be facing your worst fears, Tris. Most people have ten to fifteen really bad ones. You have to calm yourself. Slow your heart rate and your breathing and deal with what's in front of you. Be brave."

Tris's eyes closed and her world shifted. Blinking her eyes open, she found herself in a field by the city fence near the Amity faction. The sun was high in the sky, the tan grass swaying in the wind. Sharp chirps and squawks echoed on the breeze, Tris' head snapping to the right to see a flock of crows flying towards her. Her veins were hot as her heartbeat pulsed through her body. She turned on her heel and sprinted, grunting as her feet sunk into the earth. A sharp cry was on her tongue as the mud threatened to swallow her whole, the dark birds digging their talons into her shoulder. She bit her lip, her cries melting on her tongue as the beaks pecked at her skin. Her arms flailed and smacked the birds just as she stumbled forward. Her fingertips shivered as something cold tickled her skin. She inched forward, their loud squawking peircing her eardrums. _Water?_ Her reflection stared back at her, the water rippling as her fingers skimmed the surface.

"This isn't real."

She pressed her face past the surface, the water as cold as ice. Suddenly she's entirely in the water, her limbs pushing through the liquid. In a moment, she lurched forward—gasps on her tongue.

"Alright. It's alright. It's alright. You okay?" Tris took a deep breath, her heart beating against her ribcage before she swung her legs over the chair. "How long did you think you were in the hallucination, Tris?"

"Twenty minutes?"

"Three." Tris inhaled sharply, her gut churning as Four peered down at her. "Four times faster than the average. I've never seen anyone do that well their first time." A moment of silence stretched before them. "How did you get rid of the birds? The image wasn't clear."

"Um, I just went into the water." She shook her head softly, trying to steady her breathing and fight the blush that was slowly creeping up her neck.

Four's eyes narrowed for a moment before he exhaled loudly though his nose. "Well, next time it will be a lot easier."

"I have to do that again?" Tris felt her heart sink, her skin too itchy to wear.

"Yeah, you have to practice several times before the final. But you're a natural, you got nothing to worry about. " Four's eyes narrowed again as he watched Tris go to the door, his dark-blue orbs burning holes through her spine.

* * *

Tris didn't know why she was walking this way. She just knew she didn't want to deal with the others. Not after that. _Four times faster?_ Tris bit her lip. _That's a good thing, right?_ She scoffed at herself. She was going to get found out a lot quicker than she wanted to if she couldn't keep her divergence under wraps.

Her hand was knocking on the door before she could stop herself. She pulled her hand back and kept it at her side, her lip between her teeth as she looked back down the hall. _I could just run away._ Footsteps were padding down towards the door. _I still have time._ She heard the doorknob twist. _I could make it._ The door creaked softly as a shiver kissed down her skin. Sighing, she turned back to the door, his glacier-like eyes slightly narrowed and jaw rigid.

"Can I help you?" he asked, his voice more gruff than usual—laced with sleep.

She brushed past him and stalked to the island. She turned around, her back pressing against the counter as she looked up to him. He had crossed his chest with his arms, his eyebrows quirked as he stared at her. She swallowed hard as she took in his appearance, his bare chest and lower half clad in only his boxers. Tris felt heat color her cheeks as she averted her gaze to his eyes, a small smirk playing at his lips. "I just needed to get away," she whispered.

He nodded as he stalked closer, his movements slow and diliberate. She sucked in a deep breath as his scent washed over her, sweat mixed with his natural scent: earth and musk. "And you decided to come here?" She nodded as his hands slid on either side over her. "You had the second part of your training today?" She nodded again, even though she knew he knew that already. She had averted her gaze, her body trembling slightly. _This was a bad idea,_ she thought. She let out a small gasp when electricity shot through her veins, his fingertips gripping her chin softly. He forced her to peer up at him, his slate-blue orbs searching hers. "Are you okay?" She nodded slowly, her eyebrows knitting together at his tone—his voice almost soft. His eyes narrowed for a moment before he crashed his lips to hers.

Tris' mind couldn't focus as her arms wrapped around his neck. Their lips molded together, his tongue slipping over hers as his fingertips pressed into her skin. She gave a shuddering, breathy moan as he hoisted her up—her legs wrapping around his waist. Her body was pressed against his as she felt the world shift. When her legs unhooked from his waist and her feet touched the floor, she pulled back. She inhaled sharply when her eyes landed on the shower, the glass doors wide. "Why are we in the bathroom?"

He smirked down at her as his fingertips slid up her sides, a shiver tingling up her spine as a warmth spread through her veins. "You look like you could use a little relaxation." He took a step back and her lips tugged down at the loss of heat. "Take your clothes off." She stripped the fabric from her skin, goosebumps prickling up her body as the cold air encased her. He pulled his boxers off, and Tris tried not to stare. "You can look, Tris. I'm not shy." She glanced back to his face, a playful smirk on his lips. "Come here." She walked to him and his hands slid over her hips, fingertips skimming her ass. She heard him take in a deep breath, his pupils blown out. "You're getting better at following orders." He captured her lips then as he cupped her ass. Her arms laced around his neck as he hoisted her up once more and stepped into the shower. Their lips remeained connected as he set her down and shut the door behind them. He pulled away a little, his breath tickling her lips as he reached behind her. She let out a loud gasp as the water trickled over her skin, as cold as ice. "Sorry," he said, his voice light with amusement. "Starts out cold."

She fixed him with a dark glare but that only seemed to make his smirk widen. "What di—" She stopped herself short, heat coloring her cheeks as he glared down at her.

"I'll let it slide, Stiff," he said darkly. "You've done well, I'd say." His hands gripped her breasts, his thumbs smoothing over her hardening peaks. Tris let out a soft moan as the water warmed up, her veins on fire as his touch ignited her skin. "I say you deserve a reward." Tris opeend her mouth to speak, her lips sealing shut when his cold eyes narrowed. "You want to know why?" She chewed her lip as she nodded, her hair slicking down her shoulders. He let out a long sigh as his fingers skimmed down her body, bursts of electricity pulsing through her veins. "Let's just say," he whispered as one hand gripped her hip, fingertips threatening to leave bruises. "You're going to owe me a huge favor. Of sorts," he continued as his other hand slid down her stomach, his fingertips skirting over her slit. She sucked in a deep breath, her toes curling at the breif contact. "I'm going to have an order for you that you'll have to carry out. No questions asked." She swallowed hard as his silvery-blue orbs bore into hers, her gut churning as her stomach pinched—her body overloading with different sensations.

Her mind scattered as he entered a finger—a small sting followed by immense pleasure. She spread her legs, her hips rolling as far as his other hand would allow. He curled his finger inside her as he enetred another, a moan bubbling up her throat as he pinched her bundle of nerves. A jolt of tingles shot down her spine. She lulled her head back and closed her eyes, his lips peppering kisses down her neck and across her chest. She moaned softly as he nipped and pulled at her nipples before a small giggle bubbled on her tongue as he kissed down her stomach, his soft lips tickling her skin.

Her fingers worked into his hair, his growl vibrating through her as he latched onto her lower lips. His tongue swirled inside her, reaching places she never knew she had as his fingers curled inside her. Moans were melting off of her tongue as the hot water trickled over her lips, her core unraveling as he sucked on her sensitive folds. She shivered, her walls tightening around him as his tongue flicked over her clit. His name fell from her lips as she bucked her hips up, his tongue plunging deeper as a small spasm raked through her body. She curled her toes, her legs swaying like grass in the wind—Eric's hand on her hip the only thing keeping her upright as her bliss washed through her.

She felt his tongue swirl inside her a few more times before his hands smoothed up her skin. She peered up to him through heavy-lidded eyes, a blush on her cheeks and her lips slightly parted. His lips were glistening even as the water cascaded down his skin. She felt her stomach pinch again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She swallowed his gasp as she tasted her juices on his tongue, metallic and bitter-sweet. She bit down on his lip as he pulled away, his growl vibrating down her throat as she felt his throbbing member twitch at her entrance.

He bit down on her neck, sucking on her pulse point as he thrust inside her—the water trickling down their entwined bodies. It didn't take long for her core to tighten, his fingers pinching her clit as his other hand pushed her hips against the wall—the cold shower stall contrasting with the heat of her skin. She shivered, her legs wrapping around his waist as he plunged deeper inside her, her moans catching in her throat as that familiar pinch swirled in her veins. His name fell from her lips as she went over the edge, her body spasming before going rigid in his arms.

He held onto her as he continued to move inside her, his guttural grunts echoing in her ears. He found her lips as his thrusts became more erratic, his grip on her hips tighter. She bit his lip again, hard—the taste of copper filling her mouth as his moan melted down her throat. Tris moaned in time with him, their breaths mixing as he took one last thrust inside of her before stilling—his warmth igniting her veins from the inside out.

Her legs slid down to the shower floor, her body tingling and her skin aflame. His fingertips still gripped her hips tightly as he rested his forehead to hers, their breaths labored. Tris felt like she was drowning in his silvery-blue orbs as he peered down at her, the hot water fading back to cold as it washed over them—his words finally taking root in her mind. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **Like I said, Idk how many parts this will have but it's going to come up to the end or about the end of Divergent. Might leave it open ended but it won't get a sequel or anything. You'll understand when I write the end lol.**

 **The bdsm will get harder. I did this for plot, trust me. Besides, who doesn't love some good shower sex? I feel like I've written him going down on her so many times now. I mean, they're all for different stories, but I'm sorry you sort of read the same scenario. That's just what the plot did and where my muses took me. Naughty Eric and lucky Tris ;)**

 **Follow/favorite/review, do the lovely things you do!**

 **Until next time, bye-bye! :)**


	2. sequel is up

Sequel is up:)

"Grip My Throat Like My Hips"

-Darien xxx


	3. an

Okay so this profile has been hacked. I dunno how long this will stay here or when they'll change the password.

But I have a new profile: DarkDesires101

I will try to continue my stories. There was a housefire and I lost all of the handwritten plans for them and my laptop fried so I dont have originals and they're no longer on here. So, it may be a while before I can continue them, I am so sorry. Love you all!

So, go to my new profile. I have new works I am working on to get myself back in the swing of things. I didn't abandon you. I just had a lot of stuff go down. Had to put my cat down, she was my baby. Then moved into a new house and the house burns down, like is reality real? I hand wrote my ideas and chapters for the stories and I lost it all. So, be patient with me please! In the meantime, I will have some new stuff up soon!

Love,

Darien :)


End file.
